Reunion
by Zuko's maiden
Summary: Its been about five years sense the defeat of Phoenix King Ozia and the gaang is having a long awaited reunion in the fire nation in the fire palace. Pairings: Zutara, Taang, Sukka, and other side pairings
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Its about five years sense the defeat of phoenix King ozia and the gang is having a reunion at the fire nation palace. Pairings: Zutara, Taang, Sukka, and other side pairings

Aang:17

Toph:17

Zuko:21

Katara:19

Sokka:20

Sukki:20

Hello there I am kinda new to fanfiction sooooo i hope you like the story and if you guys like it i will keep going so without further ado the first part of my story....enjoy ^.^

* * *

It's about 5 years sense the defeat of Phoenix King Ozia and the gaang is having a reunion at the fire nation palace

Toph and Anng had goten married 4 years after the defeat of ozai and have been traveling the worl to keep peace between the nations and are now pregnant with their first child. They are now heading to the firenation for the reunion and to tell the gaang the news.

"Twinkeltoes are we there yet?",Toph said. "Toph just be patient appa isn't used to flying for 3 days strait he gets tired," said aang from atop appa's head. "well i would have thought furball could fly alittle faster but i guess i was wrong."after saying this toph earned a very angry roar from the furry beast. "its ok appa toph is just jealous she can't fly,"aang said wile patting appa's head. "what ever twinkeltoes....I'm just really excited to get a chance to see the rest of the gaang again and telling them our surprise." said toph wile rubbing her 3 month swollen belly. Aang looked back at his wife lovingly. "I know Toph, but we should be there in a day or to so just sit tight for a little wile longer.

* * *

ok this was alittle short but i hope you liked it and as i said b4 i will right more if you did like it oh and constructive Criticism would me welcomed ok well until next time bye!!!! Zuko's maiden out!!!!!!!!!!! hahahahahaha!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so last chapter was a little short but I think this chapter is longer….I hope so without further ado chapter 2….hahaha that rhymed hahaha ^.^

O h and I had forgot the disclaimer last time so here it is

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Avatar the last air bender and its characters and I don't own haku's name either the character name came from spirited away

Haku: 4

Kuzon: 5

* * *

Enjoy the story ^O^!!!!!

It was about mid-day when Aang caught sight of the fire nation capital city

"Toph wake up we're here!" Toph sat up in appa's saddle, hair looking a mess and clothes wrinkled. "Ugh…twinkeltoes do you half to be so loud?" she said in a tired voice. "haha sorry Toph," he said wile scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

They made there way through the capital and to the palace in a matter or minutes. As they landed the furry beast in the palace gardens they saw a guard standing in the gardens. "Good afternoon Avatar Aang, I will alert the fire lord of your arrival."

The guard left and Aang started to undo the saddle around appa when he was attacked by a 5 year old with light tan skin, black hair and very familiar blue eyes, and a 4 year old with tan skin, a wolf tail, and brown eyes. "Uncle Aang!!" yelled the kids in union. "haha Kuszon and Haku is that you?". The kids smiled up at the young avatar. "I haven't seen you guys sense you were babies….and now look at you guys, your all grown up!" he said wile raising his arms in the air. "Yea I'm all grown up and gunna be a worrier just like my dad!" said haku. "That's great haku!...what about you kuzon?". "I'm a fire bender just like dad and soon to be master fire bender and fire lord…when I get older that is."said kuzon. "That's great and you are gunna be a great fire lord someday…um Speaking of fire lord where is he?" said Aang. "We don't know "they said running to the far right of the garden to play.

At this moment Zuko, Sokka, a very pregnant Sukki, and a slightly Pregnant Katara walked out of the palace and into the gardens where Toph and Aang were.

* * *

Ok well hope you liked it and remember constructive criticism is welcomed

Next chapter will be way longer then this one

O and idk how long I'm going to continue this story so until then

Zuko's maiden out!!!! Hahahahahaaha!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so this chapter is short…. when you right it down on paper its much longer but I guess not when you type it well any way sorry for keeping you waiting so without further ado chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything!!!

* * *

"Aang it's so great to see you!" Katara said wile giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Its great to see you too and Katara and I see you are pregnant with baby number two," said Aang a little surprised that she would be having another baby after having Kuzon so young right after the war.

"Yea I thought it was time for another and my sources tell me it's a girl!"She yelled with happiness. "Aang its good to see you again," said Zuko. "It's good to see you to Zuko," Aang said wile giving the taller man a hug.

"Aang buddy its good to see ya I was starting to miss that bald head of yours but I can see you grew out your hair," Sokka piped in wile giving Aang a hug.

"yea Toph told me she didn't like me bald it made me look like a panzy," Aang said wile frowning. "well that's not ver---."

"Speaking of Toph where is she?" interrupted Katara. Aang was about to speak when Toph yelled.

"yo sugar queen up here!" she said atop of appa. "Toph you have been up there the whole time and didn't say any thing?" Katara said in mock anger.

"Thought I didn't need to until somebody noticed me," Toph said matter-of-factly. "well come down here so we can give you a hug lil sis!" yelled Sokka with a goofy smile.

"Aang get your butt over here and help me down now!". "Coming!" yelled Aang. Aang walked over to appa to help toph down. "why does Aang have to help you down normally you don't want help." Said sokka.

"Maybe it's because I don't want to hurt the baby by jumping off appa." Said Toph wile being helped down by Aang. "Oh that makes since." Said Sokka.

Then every ones eyes widened in realization.

"**BABY!?!"**

* * *

Hahaha ohhh cliffy

What will happen next haha if you want to know then **R **and **R **please!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so hopefully you guys liked the 3rd chapter and I hope you guys will like this one so without further ado chapter: 4!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!!!!

* * *

"**BABY!!!"** said everyone in realization.

"Oh my gosh congrats Toph!!!" said Katara and Suki in union wile giving Toph a great big hug.

Aang looked at the happy girls and smiled. He turned around to see why Zuko and Sokka were being so quiet but was met by two murderous glares. "Uuuuh…guys?" Aang said wile scratching his neck nervously.

"Aang what did you do to Toph!!!" tophs big "Brothers" yelled in union.

"Um look guys I know you guys think of me as a little sister, but im not a baby." Toph piped in.

"Yea your having one!" yelled Sokka.

"Yea you're too young to have one…your only 17!" yelled Zuko.

"Hmmm as I recall you got Katara here pregnant at 16 and you were 17…so how is that any different?" Toph stated.

"Well...I…You..You're just too young!!!" stuttered Zuko.

"Yea Zuko's right…we may have let you get married to Aang at a young age but having a baby is pushing it young lady!" Sokka yelled wile waging his finger.

"Listen here Snoozels and Sparky," said the pregnant little earth bender in a murderous tone wile grabbing them both by the collar so they were at eye level with her. "I can do what ever I want and if that means having a baby then deal with it," she hissed.

"But...but,"stuttered sokka and zuko.

"I said deal with it!"Yelled the little earth bender.

"Ok guys I think we should head into the palace and have some tea and snacks with uncle Iroh and Lady Ursa." Said Katara trying to lighten the mood.

"Good Idea sweetness I'm starving!" yelled Toph happily.

"Wow I don't know how Poor Aang is going to deal with Toph's mood swings "whispered Suki to Katara.

"Yea I know what you mean Toph can be a little on the harsh side but I'm sure Aang can handle it." Said Katara.

"Come on Kuzon time to go inside."Katara called.

"Yea you too Haku." Said Suki.

"Ok mom coming!" said Kuzon and Haku wile running past there moms into the palace.

They all walked threw the palace talking amunsked themselves when Zuko stop in front of a nicely painted wooden door where they heard two voices casually conversating. Zuko knocked on the door a waited before hereing a calm "come in" from his uncle.

"Oh, hello my nephew." "hello uncle Iroh and Hello mother." Said Zuko wile giving a slight bow.

"Well hello to you my son…and might I ask who this lovely couple is standing behind you, I don't believe we've met before."said Ursa gesturing to Toph and Aang.

"Oh this is the Avatar Aang and his Wife, the greatest earth bender alive who is also the only earth bender who can meatalbend, I might add, Toph Bei Phong!" yelled Zuko.

"It's so nice to meet you Avatar Aang and Miss Toph Bei Phong, Iv heard so much about you from Zuko and Katara, and how you helped defeat my husband during the war and I am grateful." Said Ursa wile Bowing.

"It's very nice to meet you too Lady Ursa but just call me Aang Know need for the formal tital."said Aang wile bowing.

"Yea and Just call me Toph!" said Toph wile pointing a thumb at herself.

* * *

**End**

Ok so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and chapter: 5 will be coming today too…or 2marro it depends on how I feel today. Well again I hope you liked the chapter and if you want to know what happens next stay tooned (wow I sound like a TV person… weird) and **R **and **R**.

Zuko's maiden out!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so I'm very sorry it took me so long to do chapter five iv been busy but iv also been really lazy hahahaha sorry any way I hope you enjoy chapter five so without further ado here is chapter five!!!!

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING!!! CUS IF I DID ZUKO WOULD HAVE ENDED UP WITH KATARA AND TOPH WITH AANG!!!

WOOO GO ZUTARA AND TAANG!!!^0^

* * *

"Well Toph I can see that you have been busy." Said Iroh wile smiling very wide and moving his eye brows in a suggestive way. At this the couple turns a very dark shade of red.

" well yeah, we are trying to start a new era of air benders and what better way to that than to have a baby!" said Aang happily. "Yeah it's a great idea!" said Toph.

"Pfft…..more like a bad idea," muttered Sokka under his breath and Zuko nodded in agreement. Next Sokka and Zuko go flying into the air because a stone pillar came up magically (*wink wink*).

"Uuuum…anyway I think it's a great idea Toph," said Katara as she and Sukki went to go help there husbands up off the ground. "Yes indeed my dear It was a wise decision, Plus I wouldn't mind having more grandchildren running around…wouldn't you say Ursa my dear?"

"Oh yes Iroh," Ursa said wile looking over at Kuzon and Haku sitting at a near by table playing Pai shou.

"HAHA, I beat u….now bow down to your pai show king!!" yelled Haku wile standing on the table with a triumphant look.

"No you didn't you idiot that was my piece you moved so I won." Said Kuzon with a smug smirk he gets from his father. At this Haku's face fell. "awwwwww…..Hey I'm not an idiot." Haku said pouting, then his stomach growled, "But I am hungry," he said wile looking at his stomach.

At this everyone in the room laughed. "HAHA like father like son." Said Toph.

"Hey I'm not an idiot!" yelled Sokka wile pouting. "Could have fooled me," said toph.

Just then the servants came in with dinner "dinner will be served my lord," said the servant. "ooooooh foooood!!!," yelled sokka and Haku.

They both raced to the table and started stuffing there faces. "As I said before, like father like son." Said Toph wile every one headed to the table to eat.

* * *

ok so this chapter was alittle short but i hope you liked it.....personaly i didnt because it was kind of rushed but whatever if you guys liked it then keep **R **and **R!!!**

please and thank you....zuko's maiden out!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so im sorry its taken me soo long to rite another story I just didn't know what to write soo yea any way without further ado heres chapter 6!!!

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!!!!!!**

* * *

Zuko, Sokka, and Aang are all in the Firelords library reading amoungst them selves when sokka sits up from his chair on the fair right of the royal library.

"I'v got it!" yelled sokka happily. "You'v got what sokka?", said Aang form the left of the library. "Half a brain", said Zuko looking up from his paperwork. "haha good one Zuko",said Aang. "No besides that guys, I have a solution too our bordem!", he said wile raising up his arms.

Aang and Zuko look at sokka and then sighed in union. "ok sokka, what is your idea" said Zuko not really interested and focusing back on his paperwork. "I say we go see what the girls are talkn about in the royal chambers". Now this caught Zuko's attention. "Sokka, You might not be as stupid as I thought you were", "Thank you Zu…..HEY!!" yelled sokka. Zuko rolled his eyes and was about to continue when Aang piped in.

"You guys I don't think that's such a good idea I think the girls should have their privacy…I mean what are we 5!!! No we are young men!. "Which is why we should know what the "women" are talking about", said Zuko. "plus you have no opinion on this matter Aang, don't think your off the hook for getting Toph pregnant." "yea you owe us this Aang," said zuko. Aang look from zuko to sokka then finaly caved in with a big sigh, "alright…come on."

"YES" said zuko and sokka in union wile high fiving each other.

Sokka, Zuko, and Aang are all walking threw the palace halls trying not to look suspicious. When they came across the Fire lord and lady's royal bed chambers they heard the girls laughing so they put their ears up to the door to listen.

**IN THE ROYAL CHAMBERS**

"Haha im so happy for you Toph," said Katara from the right side of the bed. "Yea Toph I never would have guessed you would have a baby," said Suki walking over to the bed and sitting next to Katara.

"hey me either but if its what the future holds for me and Aang im all for it and im gunna love this child as much as I love Aang." "awwwww" cooed Katara and Suki in union.

**OUTSIDE THE DOOR**

"AWWWW," mock cooed Zuko and Sokka to Aang. "yea know it off guys," said Aang. Then he smiled to himself , "She really does love me." "Of course she does Aang," said sokka.

"Yea… I mean toph can be alittle on the harsh side but she really does love you Aang."

" yea… I love toph so much you guys I cant even explain it… I mean yea she isn't girly like most girls or clean or have manners like most of them she is the most beautiful thing iv ever set my eyes on…shes like the half of my heart I was missing you no what I mean guys?" sokka and zuko were about to reply when all of a sudden they were all pinned against the wall with earth(*wink* *wink*) and being stared at smugly by three pregnant women.

"aww I love u too Aang," said toph. She walked over to the wall and leaned in and kissed Aang on the cheek and smirked. "BUT YOU GUYS ARE IDIOTS IF U THOUGHT YOU COULD SNEEK UP ON TOPH BEI PHONG WITHOUT GETTING CAUGHT YOU MORONS!!!," at this the wall caved in and fell on the guys.

"ouch that's gotta hurt," said katara wile wincing.

"Mmmmhmmm" said Suki in agreement.

"well, whos hungry cus I sure am," said toph wile walking in the direction of the royal kitchen.

"us too!" chimed in Katara and Suki.

At this all three women walked to the kitchen leaving behind three stuck men.

"im hungry," said sokka

"shut up sokka this was your idea."said Aang

"I guess you really do have half a brain," said Zuko

"HEY," yelled sokka as Aang earthbended the broken wall parts off of himself and zuko and they both walked away laughing.

**TEN MINUES LATER**

"guys!...guys im hungrrrrrrry,"

**THE END**

* * *

Well I hope you liked this chapter sorry it took so long to write

p.s. that was sokka at the end if you didn't figure it out lol:)

anyway **R** and **R **people!! And this time I will update sooner!


End file.
